The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by Violet Lolita
Summary: [During HBP] Theodore Nott wants answers. Albus Dumbledore wants change.
1. The Beginning

The rain beat against the window at a steady pace, only occasionally interrupted by the thunder's boom and the strikes of lightning. It's during nights like this that sleep always comes most slowly to the inhabitants of London. Everyone on Briar Rose Lane lay awake listening to the sound of the pouring rain except for one boy, Theodore Nott.

As Theodore lay sleeping, his Aunt Laurette and his Uncle John were deep in conversation on the living room couch.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do with him," Aunt Laurette said.

"I still have no idea why you think he'll be such problem, Laurie," said Uncle John.

"You don't understand!" Laurette said in a hushed voice, "He's a wizard."

"So? You come from a magical family so what's the problem?"

Laurette put her head in her hands. "Yes, but, I'm a squib and he's well… not used to living like a muggle."

Aunt John arched his eyebrow as he looked at his wife.

"Okay," Laurette said. "Just hear me out."

Uncle John took a sip of coffee.

"Wizards like Theodore have a certain disposition of sorts towards muggles."

"Meaning?"

"He's been taught ever since he was young to hate people like us. My brother and I were taught the same things when we were raised until… well, until my father discovered my 'disability'."

"So he hates us because you're a squib and I'm a muggle?"

"Pretty much," Laurette responded.

"Come on, Laurie, he got here about two hours ago and was so exhausted that he went straight to sleep. You haven't even given him a chance."

"Fine, John, believe what you must."

"I will."

- - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** I've made the decision to being to rewrite what little I had of The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea. The plot really wasn't going anywhere and writer's block had come knocking at my door. I hope to update with the next chapter very soon.


	2. Morning

Theodore awoke to the sound of the rain pounding against his window. The clock to his right read 5:30, or at least he thought it did.

The letter was still in his hand, crushed and worn by the weight of his grasp.

_Mr. Nott,_

_Your father has been sent to Azkaban for conspiring against the Ministry, helping He Who Must Not Be Named return to power and for the countless deaths that have happened by his hands as a Death Eater._

_The Ministry will contact you at a later date with arrangements for your whereabouts until you come of age._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

It was so heartless, so… cold.

He couldn't even bring himself to look at it anymore, though he would not let go of the letter either.

This letter was simply cold, hard proof that he was now an outcast in the Wizarding World. Dumbledore's side would never trust the son of a Death Eater and he knew he could never face Voldemort after what had happened to his father. Voldemort was the sole reason that he was in this predicament. Voldemort had left his father behind.

Dad would never forgive him for playing neural though. His father always said to never have sympathy for those who play both sides of the fence and then go whine about how much it hurts when they get a picket shoved up their ass.

The thought made Theodore smile.

He really did miss his father, as much as he hated to admit it sometimes. Plus, it wasn't like he was the only one in this predicament. Draco sailed along on the same ship as him.

Well, the thought wasn't too comforting. It would be in his better interests to shove Draco off his boat so he wouldn't have to suffer being near him.

Damn. That kid was obnoxious.

Theodore's attention was pulled from his thoughts by the sound creaking stairs. He closed his eyes, only to open them up again when the sounds stopped.

Early risers, he thought.

Theodore turned to face the door, wrapping the sheets tighter around him to block out the bitter cold. Hopefully they wouldn't come in and check up on him because that was the last thing he wanted at this point. He just wanted to lie in this bed until night fell again. Lie here until death came to give him one last caress.

He closed his eyes, sinking down into the comfort of the bed. The rhythm of his breathing became steady and his train of thoughts slowly began to come to a halt.

Knock.

He opened his eyes; everything was once again a blur.

Knock.

"Yes," he answered, his voice faltered slightly making the response sound more like a question.

The door creaked open. His aunt stood, her hesitance gave way into a tangle of nerves though Theodore did not notice.

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat or drink…" she said. "Or would you just like to sleep longer?" She bit her lip.

He knew the emptiness of his stomach would keep him form falling back asleep. He knew he should go downstairs. He knew he had to be nice to the muggles because no one else would take him in.

"Breakfast would be fine," he said.

She was taken aback, "Oh, great," she said. "Anything in particular? We have all kinds of stuff."

"Whatever you have is fine," he said, giving her a polite smile.

"Wonderful, if you come downstairs in a few minutes I'll be ready to get you something…"

"Alright, thank you."

The door shut quietly behind her.

Theodore turned back to face the other side of the room and closed his eyes. His stomach gnawed at his thoughts. Slowly, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and then stood up unsteadily on his feet.

He kicked open the trunk, fumbled for whatever he could find and dressed himself quickly. With a quick look in the mirror, he combed his hair out with his fingers so he looked somewhat decent and headed out the door.

He felt the stairs creak beneath his feet as he walked slowly down them. With a thought back to yesterday, he had a faint idea of the house's setup but no idea where the kitchen was.

His aunt was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, clutching a cup of steaming coffee in one hand.

"Are you sure there's nothing in particular you want?" she asked.

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

She opened up several of the cabinets and glanced inside. "We have cereal… eggs… toast… pancakes…," she said.

"Um, cereal is fine," Theodore said, eyes avoiding her gaze.

"Alright, if you're sure, because I don't mind making you something…"

"No, I'm fine," Theodore said, "Thank you."

"Okay," she said. After a short sip of coffee, she motioned for him to follow her to the pantry. "We have all kinds of cereal; just pick whatever one you like. The bowls are in the cabinet above the over and the silverware is in the drawer to the right of the sink. Milk, of course, is in the fridge. Sorry to leave you so soon but I have to get ready for work or I'll be late. Just make yourself at home." She smiled and headed for the stairs.

Theodore looked at the boxes after watching her leave. He browsed the names and settled on corn flakes.

The kitchen table was small, seating two people. He remembered being told that his relatives had no children of their own, but surely they had company over once in a while?

He gave up on the thought as he shoved a spoonful of corn flakes into his mouth.

Muggles.

He would be spending a whole summer living with muggles, living as a muggle.

His stomach lurched and butterflies flew into his stomach and through his veins. He felt a sudden rush of nervous adrenaline.

How could his father do this to him? Just leave him with these people?

How was he going to survive?


	3. Suburbia

The water rained down in warm droplets against his skin. He tilted his head back, letting the water caress his neck and run down onto his shoulders. Theodore closed his eyes and released a built-up breath. He reached forward and twisted the shower knob. The bathroom tiles were cold against his feet as soon as he stepped out, giving an involuntary shudder.

Theodore wrapped himself in a warm, soft towel and began to dry off.

This was nothing like being at home - no house elf to draw a bath for him, no charms for drying off and no comfort in the feeling of belonging home. Theodore felt out of place.

He clumsily reached for his clothes and began to dress while staring at the boy before him in the mirror. Messy brown hair, dull hazel eyes and a thin, wiry build. Nothing had changed; he looked the same as he always had.

He was still Theodore Nott. So why did he feel so out of place in this body?

It might be nice to be someone else. Have a mother who bought him stylish, expensive clothes like Blaise or a nice, pretty future laid out before him like Pansy. Maybe he'd be Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who did not have to choose sides because it was already chosen for him. Theodore bet that Harry Potter never felt like he did now. Harry Potter would never feel so empty inside.

Theodore looked down at the pale flesh on his arms, unmarked. The only part of his future that he was certain of right now was that sometime soon he would have to make a choice. Most likely before he was ready to decide.

The perpetual nervousness in his stomach turned into an urge to laugh at the irony of it all.

Here he was – Theodore Nott, who always loved being a loner, the Theodore Nott who cursed having to live with dorm mates and participate in social events in the Slytherin Common Room, the Theodore Nott who had turned down adventures with friends for a book full of meaningless words.

Alone.

Yes, that was the irony of it all. He was now truly alone but he had never felt more miserable now than he had ever in his entire life. He was utterly and completely alone.

Fighting the urge to just break down and cry right then and there, Theodore turned away from the mirror and opened the bathroom door. He saw no sign of his uncle as he looked around the hallway and began walking.

"Theodore! There you are," his Uncle said. Theodore turned around. "Enjoy your shower?"

Theodore stood in the doorway to the office, nervously glancing at his uncle who was shuffling through papers at the desk. "Yeah, it was fine," he said.

His uncle smiled up at him. "Wonderful, is there anything in particular you wanted to do today? Maybe go for a walk around the neighborhood? It's supposed to be a beautiful day today."

"Actually, that sounds nice," said Theodore.

A walk sounded perfect. He could convince himself he was sorting out his thoughts while wading through a knee deep pool of self-pity.

"Try not to get too lost!" his uncle said with a laugh.

The warm breeze gently caressed his skin and ruffled his hair as he closed the front door behind him. With a glance down the street, Theodore decided he was definitely in the suburbs – green grass, blue skies and houses evenly lined up in parallel rows. The smell of freshly cut grass filled his senses.

Muggle life was disgustingly different from what he was used to.

The neat, cement pavement marked his path as he traveled down the sidewalk. The houses seemed to all look the same, with a few slight differences, and the lawns all looked perfect. No one was outside, as far as Theodore could tell. It was still early in the morning and he guessed that the Muggle children must be savoring their precious sleep after having to spend the past months waking up early for school.

Theodore had no idea what he would do if a Muggle approached him.

He rounded the corner and started down a different street. He noted that this street looked exactly the same as the last. The houses, the cars and the lawns were all the same. Didn't Muggles ever get bored with this?

Theodore sighed, running his fingers through his hair. The heat was beginning to take its toll on him and he could feel the sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck. He didn't want to go back now, not just yet. He still needed more time to think.

He sat down on the sidewalk, curling his knees close to his chest and resting his head on top of them. A white house stood before him, with cookie cutter square windows and a freshly painted front door. Muggles lived in these houses. Theodore had to admit to himself that he had never actually come in much contact with a real Muggle before. He had dealt with Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods certainly but Muggles were an entirely different species. Well, or so he heard.

Maybe he should just give up on everything, buy himself a house in the suburbs and live like a Muggle until the war ended.

If the war ever ended.

He dismissed the idea because he knew he could never live like a Muggle. He could never live without magic because it was too much a part of him. Plus, living like a Muggle would involve interactions with Muggles. He would be no better than them.

If only Draco Malfoy could see him now.

He tilted his head back and looked up at the sky, recalling the words from one of his favorite childhood books that his father had read him.

_"Look up at the sky. Ask yourselves: is it yes or no? Has the sheep eaten the flower? And you will see how everything changes."_

Theodore decided that he had to talk to Blaise as soon as possible.

Blaise was as close to a friend as Theodore had.

* * *

**Note:** The quote is from "the Little Prince" by Antoine de Saint Exupéry. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Theodore wanted to talk to Blaise, desperately. However, there was a slight problem. Theodore had no way to get in contact with him. The house, obviously, was not connected to the Floo Network and he didn't own an owl or a broomstick. Nor was he approved by the Ministry to make portkeys and he didn't even know to use the Portus spell.

"Aunt Laurette," asked Theodore, "Er, how do you reach people without magic?" He felt a bit stupid, well, more like ashamed.

She laughed. "Well, we write letters and send them by mail or you could use the telephone."

"The what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The telephone." She said, "Here. Let me show you," and led him over to a small table in the corner of the room. There was a black… thing… on the table. "You pick up the receiver and talk into it like this," she said while demonstrating. "You can hear what the other person says in response and carry on a conversation."

"But how does the," he hesitated, "telephone know who you want to talk to?"

"You dial a number," she said, "Everyone has a specific number that goes to their telephone. It's actually easier than using the Floo system in my opinion."

"Probably a lot less dizzy, too," Theodore agreed.

She nodded and smiled at him. "You still have a lot to learn, Theo," she said as she headed into the kitchen.

Theodore sat down on one of the couches and stared out the window. He was certain that Blaise definitely did not own a telephone.

Aunt Laurette stuck her head in the doorway, "Say, Theo, I have to go down into London later today. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley for a while? School is coming soon and I know you have books and things to buy."

He jumped at the thought. "Sure."

"The Ministry left me the key to your family safe; I'll give it to you so you can get as much money as you need. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Theodore said quietly, mind racing with the prospect of getting just a small taste of the Wizarding World.

- - -

She dropped him off in front of the Leaky Cauldron, with a set meeting time of 6:00 where he was standing now.

He pushed open the doors and looked around, the Leaky Cauldron was empty. Not even Tom was in sight. The floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he walked into the room, glancing around for a sign of life. He found nothing.

The back door to the Leaky Cauldron was already open and Theodore could see that all of the trashcans in the alley were knocked over, garbage spilling out. He didn't like the feeling that was fluttering around in his stomach. With a tap of his wand, the wall opened up to reveal Diagon Alley or at least a shadow of what it once was.

The street lacked its usual chatter and small talk as others walked close together and did not bother to even acknowledge the presence of others outside of their groups. There were, of course, many suspicious glances. Theodore imagined that he was the only one to walk by himself and without the security and comfort of others around him. The threat of someone recognizing him as a Death Eater's son hung heavily over his thoughts.

He cast his eyes downward to his feet and started walking to the first place on his list – Gringotts. He recited the lines from memory on the doors in his mind as he walked.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,   
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."

The white marble was clean beneath his feet as he trudged up the steps leaving a guilty trail of dust and dirt behind. The goblin on guard duty glared at him then reluctantly pushed open the bronze doors. He repeated the poem again in his head to try to forget his surroundings. Goblins had always frightened him when he was younger and now he didn't have his father to hide behind. He suddenly wished that he had paid attention in History of Magic and knew something about them… or at least enough to know how to survive if one of them were to, well, attack him.

He scolded himself for thinking such ludicrous thoughts. After all, they didn't have a reason to attack him.

He stood before the long counter and faced a rather sickly looking goblin.

"Err," he hesitated, "I need to get money from my vault.

The goblin stared at him with unmoving eyes. "Key?"

He held up the small key and the goblin nodded, motioning with his hand for another one to approach the two. "This is Griphook. He will escort you down to your vault."

Theodore wordlessly nodded and began to follow Griphook to the carts. He squeezed his legs in the cart, which was definitely smaller or he was larger than the last time he had been here. Without a warning, the cart took off and Theodore's stomach began to turn as he gripped the sides tightly.

Finally, the cart came to a jerking halt in front of his vault. Griphook stepped out and held out his hand for the key. Theodore complied and dropped the key into his hand, making sure not to accidentally touch the goblin by accident.

He watched as the door to his vault opened and followed the cue to step inside. He gathered everything he guessed he would need – a handful of galleons and how ever many sickles and knuts he could fit into his pouch.

The ride back was more bearable. The cart didn't jerk as much and was slightly slower. Plus, the relief from the thought that he would be able to escape Gringotts soon eased some of the tension in his muscles.

Theodore let out a pent-up breath as he pushed open the door to Gringotts and stepped back out into Diagon Alley. He took the list of school items out of his pocket and eyed the things he needed. The first place to stop would be Madam Malkin's. He was far too tall for last year's robes and definitely sick of having to charm them past his ankles every morning.

He approached the building slowly taking his time to soak in all of the differences that had been made.

"Well, Nott," a smooth voice said, "so we meet again."

Theodore found himself staring down at the slightly taller blonde with apprehension.

"It seems we do, Malfoy," said Theodore quietly.


	5. Borgin & Burkes

The silence that followed was quite awkward, Theodore shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Draco began, "So, how has your summer been so far?"

"All right," he responded, knowing exactly where the conversation was turning.

"Mum heard that they sent you off to live with Muggles. Is it true?"

Theodore exhaled. "Yeah, my aunt and uncle to be exact," he said as a flush of embarrassment crossed over his face.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you had any Muggle relatives."

Theodore shrugged. "Neither did I until a few weeks ago. My father's sister is a squib."

Draco responded, "Well, you won't find any of those in my family."

"I'm sure," he said slowly. It was an obvious lie. No matter how pure a family's blood may be squibs were inevitable.

Draco smirked slightly, and said, "So, have you heard from your father at all?"

Theodore shook his head. "What about you?"

"Same," said Draco. "Just between you and me, Nott, I know that they'll be out soon. The Dark Lord is convincing the Dementors to join his side. Many of them have already left but the Ministry's keeping it under wraps and the Daily Prophet is forbidden to report anything."

"Well, I hope so. I mean, my aunt and uncle are nice and all--" He broke off when he noticed Draco's intense stare. "—for Muggles and all but I miss my father and I'd much rather be at home."

Draco looked as though he were carefully digesting Theodore's words. "I know what you mean," he said. "I wish my father was home too. Mum's been in a bit of depression since, well, you-know. Her and Aunt Bellatrix went to see Professor Snape for calming potions or something," he finished quickly.

Theodore watched as an odd expression came over his face briefly. He knew that in simple terms it was nothing other than guilt. But why would Draco feel guilty over his father's incarceration? He knew that Draco vocally blamed Potter and his sidekicks for that whole escapade.

Theodore, on the other hand, had no idea who to blame. The Dark Lord for sending his father to the Department of Mysteries which led to his arrest and then left him there to be dragged into the clutches of Azkaban? The aurors who had arrested him? Potter and his miserable army of worshippers for being stupid enough to fall into the Dark Lord's scheme? Maybe he should blame his father then, too, for being ignorant enough to sacrifice himself for something he believed in (no matter how pointless, twisted or deficient, he added as an afterthought).

"Sorry, I got a bit lost in my thoughts," Theodore murmured to his feet when he noticed the curious gaze Draco had fastened upon him. He did his best not to blush though he knew it would probably make him look even more foolish.

"As always, Nott," Draco said, with his lips fashioned into a smirk.

Theodore gave up on trying to keep a straight face and grinned.

"One day we're going to wake up and find you just as insane as Lovegood."

They both strained a laugh.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I'd probably kill myself by means of the Cruciatus Curse before I ever let that happen to myself," said Theodore.

Draco's face took on a slight flush. "I know what you mean," he mumbled. The look was replaced by a smirk. "I'd do the same if it were me too."

"Draco," a woman's voice spoke from the left. The two boys turned to face Draco's mother, Narcissa. She was thinner than Theodore remembered the last time they had met and her skin was pallid, almost sickly looking. "Oh, Theodore, how are you? You've gotten considerably taller than the last time I saw you. You and Draco both are growing up to be such handsome boys."

"Er, well, I'd better be off, I guess. You know, shopping and things," said Theodore.

"Right, same here. We still have a lot left to do…" Draco trailed off.

"See you later," said Theodore, with a wave as he began walking off. Since he was already walking in the opposite direction, he thought to himself that he might as well stop by Flourish and Blotts first. He wanted to get his shopping done quickly so he could have time to relax and savor the last taste of the Wizarding World he would have for two more weeks.

Flourish and Blotts was empty when he arrived aside from the witch who worked as the clerk.

"Hello," she had said politely when he entered and then returned to looking bored. Theodore pulled out his list and began scanning the titles.

_Confronting the Faceless__ by Arsenius Jigger_

_The Standard Book of Spells__ by Miranda Goshawk_

_  
Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Professor Vindictus Viridian_

_Advanced Potion-Making by __Libatius Borage_

_Advanced Rune Translation by Emeric Switch_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by __Newt Scamander_

Theodore moved to the tallest bookshelf and began fingering through the titles. With a glance to the right of the shelf, he spotted Draco through the window. The blonde was walking at a quick pace with no Narcissa in sight.

Odd, Theodore thought, as he put the book he was glancing at back on one of the shelves.

Naturally, his curiosity got the best of him and he left the shop in a hurry.

Draco was almost gone by the time Theodore made it to the cobblestone pavement. He tore off quickly, following the blonde from a distance even though the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him exactly where Draco would be going. Knockturn Alley.

His father had taken him there a few times when he was younger. He had clung to the bottoms of his father's robes then after hearing two older witches talk about three murders that had happened nearby recently. The two, with a laugh, declared the cause to be a vampire.

Fuck, he thought. He lost Draco with the turn of the street. Theodore quickened his pace, pushing his way past a wizard who scowled and looked as though he was going to utter a hex. "Sorry," he murmured and kept walking, thinking about how much of an idiot he must be for bothering to apologize to someone in Knockturn Alley of all places.

He watched as Malfoy entered a store near the end of the street. The dusty sign over the doorway read 'BORGIN & BURKES' which Theodore had heard of in passing. As he headed over to the shop, he wished it wasn't summer so he could use an invisibility charm. He rolled his eyes and cursed himself for being underage. Draco would obviously see him if he was standing in front of the window gaping like an idiot.

With a sigh of defeat, he turned and headed back for Diagon Alley though he couldn't satisfy his curiosity as to what Draco was doing in Borgin & Burkes.


	6. The Train Ride

"Now," Uncle John said as he hauled Theodore's trunk out of the car. "Be careful this year. From all the things your aunt has told me about this Lord Voldemort—" Theodore flinched "—guy you need to be on the watch-out. You never know when danger comes creeping around the corner."

Theodore nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

His uncle cut him off, "One thing that I know for a fact is that when danger hits you it always knocks you to the floor."

"Thanks," he said as he picked up his trunk off the ground. "Um, for everything."

"No problem," Aunt Laurette replied as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Write to us when you get to school so we know you arrived safely and that you're okay," his Uncle said.

"I will; Goodbye."

His aunt and uncle's goodbyes were ridden with a sadness that made his stomach turn. He felt both guilty and loved at the same time. He regretted leaving them behind the moment he stepped through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

He had forgotten what it felt like to be in a crowd. Everywhere around him, people pushed and shoved while trying to collect their things and find their friends as quickly as possible.

He felt like a first year, alone.

With a sigh of frustration, Theodore firmly gripped his trunk and began hauling it toward the massive train.

"Hey, stranger," a voice said from behind him. He turned around to face Blaise.

"God, Blaise," Theodore murmured as he dropped his trunk to the ground and took a step towards the other boy. "It feels like forever since I last saw you and even longer since I last spoke to you."

Blaise arched an eyebrow and gazed at him, "So, care to explain why you didn't write me at all?"

"I was staying with Muggles," he said flatly. "I had no owl or floo."

Blaise smirked, "You mean, the Ministry of Magic actually placed you with Muggles? You should have told me before we left and I would have had my mother make arrangements for you to stay with us."

Theodore exhaled sharply and replied, "They're, um, my relatives... apparently."

Blaise just stared at him.

He continued, "My father's sister was a squib. I stayed with her and her," he hesitated, "Mudblood husband. They would have had prevalence over whatever claim your mother filed."

Upon seeing the look on Blaise's face he added, "Look, I didn't like it. I hated it. Can we just not talk about it here?"

Blaise nodded and replied, "Yeah, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to stay in a house full of such filth. No wizard should be put through that torment."

He nodded and murmured, "Come on, let's get on the train and find a compartment."

The two of them grabbed hold of their trunks and pushed their way onto the train. Unfortunately, the train seemed to be just as crowded as the platform outside.

"Ugh," Theodore whined, "we're never going to find a compartment with all these people."

"Come on," Blaise replied as he grabbed Theodore's arm and pulled him into one of the compartments. The compartment was full of Hufflepuffs. Blaise glared at them and continued to usher Theodore along by pulling him into the next compartment which, thankfully, was empty. Blaise sat down and stretched out his legs, and opened his mouth to release a stifled yawn.

"How was your summer?" Theodore asked him as he sat down opposite Blaise.

"Same as always; Mum got a new boyfriend."

Theodore smirked. "You like him?"

"Of course not, he always seems to have his head up his arse and he always fakes this annoying French accent when he speaks."

"How do you know he's faking it?"

"It takes more than a month of living somewhere to pick up the accent. I've lived in enough places to know that one," Blaise said.

The compartment door slid open and a second year stepped in. Blaise arched an eyebrow at the boy as warning but he stood his ground.

The boy said, "I was told to give this to you," as he handed Blaise a letter with a shaking hand and shuffled out of the compartment.

"What's it say?" Theodore asked.

Blaise snapped, "I haven't opened it yet," and proceeded to unfold the parchment.

_Mr. Zabini,  
__I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.  
__Sincerely,  
__Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

Blaise's lips curved into a sneer as soon as he looked up from the parchment. "It's from Professor Slughorn, he taught my mum Potions back when she was at Hogwarts."

Theodore's head snapped up and he responded, "Dad told me about him. What does he want?"

Blaise stood up. "For me to have lunch with him, not that I really want to," he added upon seeing Theodore's face. "I mean, I can't really turn him down though."

"Yeah, I know," he said, moving his lips into a forced smile. "Try not to be too much of a prat."

And with that, Blaise left the compartment leaving Theodore alone with his thoughts.

He sulked, drawing his knees close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. It was selfish to be upset with Blaise, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He had been looking forward to seeing Blaise and spending the entire train ride in an empty compartment hardly contained must interest.

Without a second thought, he reached for his trunk and grabbed a book out of the top. It was his Transfiguration textbook. He opened it and began to flip though the pages, glancing at the names of different spells and looking for pictures.

The compartment door slipped open and in came a group of Gryffindor girls. Fourth year, he guessed, but he wasn't sure. They eyed him with contempt and looked around.

A girl with long black hair stepped forward from the crowd and asked, "Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full?" Two of the girls behind her giggled.

He lifted his eyes up from the page and said, "Sure," then returned to skimming the pages. The girls sat down and Theodore began reading the chapter on Conjuring Spells.

_Aguamenti, Avis, Ferula, Inanimatus Conjurus, Incarcerous, and Orgideoius are all incantations you should know from earlier volumes. This chapter will go more in-depth on the uses of Conjuring Spells and their uses in…_

His attention broke and he looked up at the girls.

"—Potter."

"Is he really in the compartment next to ours?"

The black haired girl from before spoke, "Yeah, I saw him walk in there before."

A blonde girl giggled and said, "You should go talk to him, Romilda. Him and Cho Chang are over so you have a chance."

"I think I will," Romilda said, coolly, as she brushed a lock of hair over her shoulder and stood up.

"Good luck," one of the girls said to Romilda's retreating back. The compartment door slammed shut and Theodore turned his attention back to the book on his lap.

_Conjuring Spells can be very useful in everyday life, _he read and with a sigh, tilted his back to face the ceiling and closed his eyes. He couldn't concentrate anymore, there were too many thoughts crammed into his head.

The door opened again and Romilda stepped into the compartment. She had a scowl on her face and looked as though she was ready to hex the nearest person.

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

Romilda sat down and said, "I invited him to our compartment but it seems he'd rather hang out with Loony Lovegood and Longbottom."

One of the girls spoke up, "Well, he's friends with them I suppose. I read that they both were involved in that Ministry fiasco with him in the Daily Prophet. Don't take it too hard."

Romilda sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She paused and took a deep breath. "One thing's for sure – I'll have him by the end of the year."

Theodore groaned inside his mind. The last thing Hogwarts needed was another girl after Potter. At least, once he entered the Slytherin Common Room he never had to worry about girls gossiping about how he was so 'tragically sexy' and 'in need of a snog on the Astronomy Tower' to cure all of his woes.

Theodore closed his eyes, once again, and wondered how much longer it would be before the train came to a halt at Hogsmeade Station.


End file.
